The Powers Of Al Green
by Aleighachan
Summary: Sam Dean Al Green Smut Domy!Sam Awks!Dean something randomly thought up while listing to al green.


Sam and Dean were lying down next to each other dean being the little spoon loving the way Sam's much bigger frame cupped him. Dean would not call it cuddling though. Sam loved the way that when they were sleeping Dean would always grab his arm and sling it over him Sam want sure if Dean new he did it but he was not about to tell him anytime soon.

"I am so in love with you" Sam sung gently in to Dean's hair

"Dude why are you such a girl?" Dean whispered to Sam. The bed was a nice size for once since they had been sleeping together getting one bed was cheaper and well just better. Dean would never admit the he did it coz he loved having Sam's naked body pressed up against him at night comforting because he wasn't a chick.

"You love it really Sam grinned. You love the way I fuck you" Sam whispered in to Dean's ear gently nuzzling it while his warm large hands spread down his back

Dean blushed. "Do you really need to be so blatant?" Dean murmured his cock twitch with excitement and the memory

"Coz you make me feel so brand new" Sam just singing to piss dean off even though there are a hint of truth to these lyrics

"Are you really quoting al green to me? Deans face in disbelief.

"I want to spend my life with you"

"Well you don't have a choice do you now Sasquatch." Deans tone annoyed but ultimately cheerful. A tone he hasn't had in a long time.

"Let me- Sam taking this time to move his hand around to his abs and trail his finger down to Dean's half hard cock

"-be the one you come running to"

Dean gasped. "Really dude. Stop singing in my ear ok no need! We may fuck-

"A lot" interjected Sam as he smiled against Dean's skin loving how just his words could affect him.

"I'll never be untrue" Sam continued his lazy exploration of deans now fully hard cock running a his thumb under the head and pumped it slowly . Dean pushed his ass back against Sam's groin feeling his hard cock behind him. He moaned and moved his hips more.

"Oh baby lets lets stay together" Sam nibbles deans earlobe and grinds his hips a bit harder against Dean ass pumping a little faster.

"Lovin you whether whether- "Sammeh" Dean breaths out loving the extra pressure pushed back and bit harder. Sam moans louder pumping Dean in synch with his own hip movements. Sam tongues a spot under Dean's ear making him shiver. He repeats this action again and again in time with his pumps and hips.

"Times are good or bad happy or sad" "Saaammeh!" Dean mewls out as he comes over Sam's hand panting hard. With that Sam breaths out "Deaanahh!" and comes on Dean back.

After a few minutes Dean breaths out "If you ever do that again no sex for a week."

"Do what" Sam asks coyly. "Make you come while saying my name" He grins dimples showing clearly in the sunlight drifting through the motel curtains.

"No douchbag" Dean elbows him in his side "Do_ that_ while singing friggin Al Green!"

"Oh come on!"

"No!" Dean whines.

"Fine…Make up sex? Sam offers with a shrug of his broad shoulders"

Dean swings his head round a raises an eyebrow. You're insatiable. How did you live without sex before _us_ then?

"I didn't know what I was missing" Sam answered truthfully.

Silence.

Sam took this time to notice how beautiful Dean was everything from his jade eyes to the gold flecks scattered on the top of cheeks. His straight nose down to his cupid bow lips red and pouty. He had a sudden urge to kiss them. Sam leaned in and captured in plush lips in a sensual kiss. Licking along the seam, asking for entrance that Dean gave. Sam explored Dean's mouth with ease taking time to taste him. Wrapping his tongue with Dean taste buds dancing next to each other while there owners took their blissed time.

Dean pulled back and really looked at Sam. Noticed his chocolate locks that are down to his neck at the back falling over his eyes but framing his face. His thick eye lashes frames beautiful deep green eyes. Dean's eyes travelled down Sam's face down past his slim nose noticing how his skin looked soft at the top of his cheeks. Down, further, to his lips always soft and plush and amazing to nibble on. The Cupid 's bow on the top. Dean unconsciously bit his own bottom lip

"Soooo - Sam drew out. Sex?"

Dean smiled broadly as his mind had a wicked idea and with that his head disappeared under the covers

"Watcha -Aaa oh god deaaan!" Sam felt his now hard cock enveloped in the warmth of Dean's mouth

The powers of Al. Hell yea Sam thinks.


End file.
